


Dief and Bear's Favorite Things (fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief and Bear take a nap together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Bear's Favorite Things (fanart)




End file.
